


Silver Bands

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Sage François-Thomas Germain [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: But I don't care, F/M, I fucked up the ages, i like this a lot, it's like his nickname, that's why François refers to Germain as "Thomas", them as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: François de la Serre asks Germain to make his fiancee's engagement ring.





	

 

Germain winced, pinching the bridge of his nose. The visions shimmered, superimposing themselves over the dancers of the ball. He breathed, counting down the seconds until they vanished. "You alright, Thomas?" François asked. Germain gave a little gasp, taking a few steps back, François' sudden appearance startling.

"Yes, I'm fine," Germain said, accepting the glass of wine François offered him. "Just another one."

"Oh," François sipped his wine, "I didn't know they were bad. I wouldn't've asked you to come."

"It's alright," Germain said, "I'm glad to have come. Got me out of the workshop. Speaking of the party, why aren't you dancing, Grand Master?"

"Don't call me that," François growled, narrowing his eyes. "And… well, it's because of her." François gestured with his chin to a young woman with brilliant red hair, the color of flames. "She's… Venus incarnate."

Germain laughed. "You? Poetry? Since when François, since when?"

"I'm serious, Thomas! She's beautiful as the goddess of love herself!" François said, a wistful sigh escaping his lips. Germain arched a brow.

"Uh-huh, and what is this Venus' name, by chance?"

"Julie de la Croix," François sighed. "Alas, she's with someone." François pouted like a schoolboy denied a treat.

"You could always cut in," Germain suggested, nudging François. The other man balked, paling a bit. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"François-Thomas!" François growled. Germain smirked, drained the rest of his wine and handed his empty glass to François before heading towards the mysterious woman that had François so smitten.

Upon approach, Germain did realize that Julie de la Croix was indeed beautiful, with her flame red ringlets and blue-green eyes and that smile fit for a she-devil. He was surprised more men weren't falling over their feet to try to woo her. Her company, was plain in comparison to her with brown hair and a face that was easily forgotten.

Germain waltz up to the couple and tapped Julie on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Actually, sir—" her companion said.

"Frederick," Julie shushed, smiling up at Germain. "I'd be honor to have this dance with you, monsieur…"

"Oh, I'm not the one wanting to dance with you," Germain said, placing a hand over his chest. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression mademoiselle. It's him," Germain pointed to François over there in a corner, torn between scowling and hiding. "Alas, he's much too shy to go and ask you to dance himself, so… I'm doing it for him."

"I see," Julie muttered, then frowned, sniffing. "Well, he can come and ask me to dance himself, until then I refuse."

"Very well," Germain said, "may I have this dance then? Since I clearly interrupted your previous one?"

"May I have your name?" Julie asked. Germain smiled, inclining his head and scooped up her hand. He made an extravagant show of kissing her hand, glancing over to where François stood in the corner.

"Certainly, mademoiselle," he said, "my name is François-Thomas Germain, Son orfèvrerie royale Majesté." He kissed her hand again.

"Julie de la Croix," she replied, giving him a little curtsy. Germain pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back and was about to lead when François marched over, a scowl on his face.

"I don't know what game you're playing Thomas, but enough!" he said, then looked at Julie. "I'm terribly sorry mademoiselle," François said tugging at his waistcoat, "but I must interrupt you dance again, for… I would enjoy a dance with you, and appreciate it much more than my friend here.

"Oh," Julie said, stepping away from Germain. "Will you?"

"Indeed," François glanced at his feet, "where are my manners. I'm François de la Serre, and I'd be honored if you'd have this dance with me."

"Julie," Frederick whined. Germain arched a brow, glancing between the two.

"Frederick, stop it," Julie said, and accepted François' hand, "I'd be honored Monsieur de la Serre, considering Monsieur Germain went through all that trouble to get you to dance with me."

"He did, yes," François agreed, "it would be a pity if his efforts would go to waste." He took her hand and lead he away to the dance floor.

A year later and Germain wasn't surprised to see François in his shop. " _Mon ami_ , what brings you to my humble shop."

"Humble shop my foot Thomas," François grumbled, "you're the bloody king's royal silversmith."

"Your father was right," Germain said, "I had a gift. The visions help my craft stunning works of art in silver. Do you need another badge of office?"

"No," François shook his head, "I need something more personal."

"Personal?" Germain asked with a frown. "What do you need?"

"Rings," François said, "I need wedding rings… well, an engagement ring… I asked Julie to marry me. She said yes of course, her family highly encouraged the match. What with the de la Croixes and de la Serres both being Templars, and of good breeding… I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Germain chuckled. "I'd be honored. Anything in particular?"

"Something… to compliment her eyes, nothing fancy mind you, she's not fond of such things, simple yet elegant," François said. "A few diamonds maybe, small ones."

"Should be simple enough," Germain said, "normally I don't do—"

"I can pay you, Thomas. That's not a problem."

"Don't bother with payment. We're friends, I'd be happy to do this for you. I just need her ring size."

"Here, it's hers," François said. "Of course, you already know my ring size."

"Yes, I'll have them done as quickly as possible, three weeks?"

"Good, good," François breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you, Thomas."

"Anything for a friend," Germain said.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Save an author; leave a review


End file.
